


[fan video] Eloise Midgen - At Seventeen

by AlessNox



Series: Fan videos by SaturdayGirl2012 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Students, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/AlessNox
Summary: A tribute to one of the forgotten characters at Hogwarts - Eloise Midgen.





	[fan video] Eloise Midgen - At Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> I heard this song and got serious Potter feels.

Eloise Midgen - At Seventeen

Always the butt of jokes for her horrible skin problems. Eloise contemplates finding love.

[Eloise Midgen - At Seventeen](https://vimeo.com/328869691) from [Alessnox](https://vimeo.com/user42538435) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
